fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Baltan (2017 reboot universe)
Alien Baltan is an Alien from the planet Baltan. This article is about this original Alien Baltan as he appears in the Ultraman 2017 Reboot. Appearance Alien Baltan in the reboot universe looks exactly like the original alien Baltan. History The Baltans' planet was destroyed by their own Nuclear testing, so they sought out a new world to live in. The 2.3 Billion Baltans shrunk down to microscopic size and traveled through Space until their gravitational thrusters malfunctioned. The Baltans landed on Earth for repairs, but soon found the planet suitable to their needs, and decided to conquer it. The single normal-sized Baltan began to infiltrate a science base as it searched for parts to repair the ship, freezing anyone who got in its way. The Science Patrol began to investigate, and Arashi was frozen by the Baltan. After Ide attempted to converse with the Baltan, it led him to the roof for negotiations. Using its spectral powers, it took hold of Arashi's body and spoke to Ide and Hayata, who just arrived. Upon revealing their plan and denying co-existing with the humans, the Baltan left Arashi and to grew to gigantic size. The Missiles the army prepared were no match, and the Baltan quickly began destroying the city. Ultraman came un to the scene. After a short battle in the air, Ultraman chopped off the alien's left claw and killed it with a Specium Ray. After the fight, Ultraman reveals the Baltans' cloaked ship, carries it away from the Earth, and destroys it with the Specium Ray, ending their first invasion. After this, Ultraman and Hayata showed remorse that they couldn't have convinced the Baltans to coexist with humanity peacefully, and wished their would have been another way to end the hostilities. "Some times you have to make choices you don't want to" Ultraman said to Hayata. "Yes, but, at what cost? I have this amazing power, should I not be able to save the lives of both human and alien!" "That is where your wrong" Ultraman responded. "We can't save every life, and for those we do save, there are others we have to destroy. Believe me, I wish it didn't have to come to this either, but I doubt that was the last we'll see from the Baltans. Hopefully we can make peace after all." "Yeah, I suppose" Hayata replied. "I hope one day they do find a planet they can inhabit peacefully....someday." Abilities * White Destruction Ray: Energy beam attack made from their pincers. * Red-Freezing Ray: A ray of light used to freeze their targets. * Illusions: Alien Baltan can many identical clones of himself to trick his opponents. * Exoskeleton: If Baltan suffers to much damage it can shed it's outer skin, much like an insect. * Merge: When thousands of Baltans shrink to microscopic or human size they can merge into one giant Baltan when needed. * Flight: Alien Baltan has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. * Possession: Alien Baltan can possess a human for communications due to them unavle to understand human language including Japanese. Weaknesses * Baltans are weak to Specium energy. Trivia * Unlike Bemular, Alien Baltan in this series had his history modified slightly. * Alien Baltan II and III will be receiving separate pages when they appear in the series. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman 2017 reboot Category:Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male